Haunting Marriage
by Arcanineryu
Summary: movieverse. years pass after the movie and Beetlejuice is finally able to convince another young woman to marry him. but turns out being married to a horny poltergeist isn't all its cracked up to be. mature for sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

dark figures move across the well-manicured lawn, reaching a tall wrought iron fence. One of the figures, obviously male, bends and cups his hands next to the fence to give a 3 of the other female shadows a boost over the fence, while three others climb the fence beside them without his assistance, making for seven figures in all. The dim lighting shows that the place is actually a cemetery, complete with weathered tombstones and spooky trees. The giggling silhouettes walk deeper into the cemetery, before coming to a stop at one of the larger tombstones, carved in the shape of a solemn angel, and taking out some of their phones to shed some light on the surrounding area, illuminating the faces of the young men and women. Seniors in high school, this was one of a number of get together's they were having before going their separate ways to various collages and the like.

"See I told you this was a great place to come at night." the more muscular of the boys states.

"I heard this place was haunted." another black haired boy says while making a scary face.

"Dude, don't scare the chicks.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, this coming from the guy that nearly wet himself when he found a centipede under his desk." a confident dark brown haired girl reply's.

"I wasn't talking about you." He snaps back. "Everyone knows that YOU aren't afraid of anything. I was talking about the NORMAL chicks. And why do you have to keep bringing that up?"

"I'll stop bringing it up when it stop's being so dam funny." she says with a smirk

"She has you there Steve." one of the other girls chimes in.

"And you wonder why you don't have any friends." he grumbles back

"It's really creepy here." one of the girls pipes up, hoping to start a new conversation. "We shouldn't even be here; it's probably like sacrilegious or something."

"awww come on, you ask me we're doing this place a favor, liven it up a bit, like the Mexicans. They have a whole day to honor their dead with wild party's. just think of it like that. Besides, everyone here is dead anyway. I doubt they'd mind". the muscular guy reply's honestly.

But unbeknownst to them, someone in fact did mind. Atop the hill behind their merry group stood a sickly looking old man, with pale blue skin and dressed in fine cloths that seem to come from the early 1900's. Beside him is an even sicker looking man, who's about 3 times more oddly dressed than the fellow next to him. Dressed in an unusual suit with wide vertical black and white stripes running the length of it, his skin is chalk white and covered in green patches of mold leading up to wild and unkempt hair. His eyes have dark rings around them, making his face look almost skeletal, while yellowed eyes with bright green irises scan the sheet of paper he holds.

"So you've got an infestation of teenagers huh?" he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes! They break in here at ungodly hours of the night and do all sorts of unspeakable things."

"And just what sort of unspeakable things are we talking about here?" he says with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk, all sorts of indecent ideas running through his head about what exactly a bunch of teenagers would do in a graveyard at night.

"VANDALS!"

"Oh." he replies, obviously disappointed.

"They come in and ruin my home! Carve their initials into the gravestones, tear up the grass, disturb the carefully arranged flowers…"

"Yea, I've heard enough." Beetlejuice reply's cutting off the old ghosts rant and rolling up the paper. Placing it in his coat pocket. "So what exactly were you lookin for? possession, maiming, next 6 months in an asylum?"

"I don't care what you do! I just want them off my property!"

Beetlejuice's face breaks into a broad smile. That had to be one of his favorite sentences of all time. Well along with, 'please don't hurt me!' and 'why is there horseradish in my pants?' this was gonna be fun.

Back with the teenagers, they snicker as one of the guys presents a bouquet of flowers that he had picked up from one of the graves to his girlfriend with ridiculously dramatic flair, while she replied in an equally corny fashion, when the lights from their phones were suddenly extinguished all at once. A few of the girls screamed while others tried to find their phones in the dark, saying things like. "Man this is creepy" and "why did all the phones go out at once?" when the graveyard is suddenly illuminated with a dim otherworldly glow that doesn't seem to have a source, which is met with more screams.

The dark haired girl yells at them all to run but the guy who had been scared of the centipede is frozen in place in front of the stone angel, seemingly looking at someone. He stammers "Who are you?" to apparently thin air, when cracks start forming on the angel behind him and it smiles evilly, creepy music beginning to play. "STEVE!" the third boy, who's rather scrawny and shy looking shouts at the top of his lungs, when the angel unfurls its large stone wings, sending chips of stone flying from it, and bends down from its pedestal to scoop up Steve. "RUN! RUN!" the dark haired girl keeps shouting, but two of the girls, one girlfriend to the muscular guy and the other who's in a relationship with the scrawny boy and still holds the bouquet, scream when it suddenly turns into a bunch of hissing snakes that fall to the ground or slither over her arms. They both scream at the top of their lungs and try to back away from the snakes but only meet another large tombstone, they're surrounded.

KATIE! MELISSA! The third girl shouts through tears beside the scrawny boy. The guy held by the angel shouts at her "Rebecca! He's behind you!" and she jumps in surprise like someone had grabbed her ass from behind. "KEEP YOUR DAM HANDS OFF OF HER YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" and an evil disembodied cackle fills the clearing while skeletal hands burst from the ground by the muscular boys feet and grab his ankles. Terrified, he try's to break loose, but their grip is too strong.

The dark brown haired girl looks around frantically to try and find who Steve's yelling at. no, not who, what. She thinks to herself through her terror. She spins around, looking everywhere, when she spots something by the gnarly old tree's, but she can't quite make it out. Like a ghost.

That sends her terrified brain off and running with thoughts of ghosts and the graveyard actually being haunted, when the figure seems to tap his knuckles on one of the trees. The two trees come alive, pulling their roots out of the ground while their branches split into clawed hands. She stares awestruck for just a moment, then tries to make a run for it but those trees are surprisingly fast. they snatch up the remaining terrified teenagers in their creepy wooden hands as a maniacal cackle fills the air, while Steve shouts Rebecca's name through a stream of tears as the stone angel slowly crushes his chest, and the skeletal hands drag the muscular guy further into the ground, and the snakes rear up to strike at Katie and Melissa, and the scrawny guy, Rebecca and the dark haired girl struggle against the sharp wooden hands holding them high above the ground.

The dark haired girl looks frantically for the phantom she had seen earlier through tear filled eyes that linger on each of her friends. Why had she agreed to come? They weren't really her friends, at least not anymore. Sure she might have been friends with some of the guys when they were little kids. But ever since she was transferred to that prissy all-girls school they had just grown apart. It was like Steve said, she didn't have any friends. But she still couldn't stand to see them so scared like this, and her powerless to help. that's what she couldn't stand the most, the helplessness, the feeling of not being able to fight back, and now they were all gonna die, and there wasn't a dam thing she could do about it.

She looks at Steve, who keeps shouting at someone to let Rebecca go. She follows the direction of his gaze to the center of the clearing, but there doesn't seem to be anything there, but the harder she looked, the more something seemed to appear. The phantom from before! The more she looks, the more it seems to solidify, and not only that but her ears seemed to be zeroing in on the source of the laughter. No longer coming from all around her, but from the man in the striped suit.

Through her tears she yells at him without thinking "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't Kill them!" there's a sound like a record being stopped, and suddenly things get a lot quieter, except for the screaming. The corpse-like man in the black and white striped suit spins around to look at her. She meets his gaze, letting Beetlejuice know that she can in fact see him. He thinks for a moment about what she just said. He hadn't really planned on killing them per-say. They were just a bunch of kid's horsein around after dark, probably just looking for a good place to chew the fat and make out. And believe it or not Beetlejuice had a certain respect for young love. Well as much as Beetlejuice could "respect" something. Still, it's not like she knew that, and he could use it to his advantage.

The wooden hands suddenly let go of her, and she falls in a heap on the soft grass. he floats over to her side almost like he were on a treadmill that lead to that exact spot, she scrambles to her feet and trys to back away from him, but only backs into the tree.

"Did you just say, whatever I want?" he steps beside her and slings an arm over her shoulder in an oddly lighthearted and friendly fashion. Like the two of them were best buds. "What's your name hot stuff?" she can only stammer. "Come on, I won't bite, that is unless you want me too rrrrrrraow."

"Brianna." She reply's timidly. "Really? Huh, so Babes, and let me just see if I understand you right, if **I **let the little lovebirds go, **you'll** do whatever I want?" she didn't like the way this was going.

He leans on her more, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, what do I want?" then with a slight shrug he says, "well, I guess there's one thing." he reaches in his coat pocket and goes down on one knee before her, opening a velvet ring box with a simple silver ring inside. "Brianna, would you make the happiest poltergeist in the world, and do me the honor of being my wife?"

She's completely dumbstruck. A monkey riding a unicycle while juggling live salmon could have rolled past and she wouldn't be half as surprised and confused as this. "If you don't your little friends'll pay for it." He saye while pointing at the guys behind him with a casual thumb over the shoulder. she looks over at them, then back to Beetlejuice, considering his offer.

"I don't have to die, do I?" "What? no noooo. If anything I want you alive as long as possible. Ever heard of till death do us part?" "What does it mean exactly, marrying you?" "Oh nothing much. I just get to overlook a few obnoxious rules and you get to say that you're married to the most eligible ghost in the neitherworld." "So that's it? Bragging rights?" "Yea, pretty much." "And I don't have to do anything else, just get married?" "Well that and everything that goes along with being married." Steve shouts "don't do it!" but the stone angel puts a hand over his mouth to stifle his protests. "I..." Beetlejuice motions for her to get on with it "IIIII..." "Come on I don't have all night." "I do."

He smiles mischievously, grabs her hand and puts the ring on, and then, with a well practiced movement he grabs her and spins her into a big sloppy kiss. she struggles out of his grasp, spitting to try and get the taste of him out of her mouth, but she looks down to see herself in a big frilly red dress and looks up to see him in an awful red tux. A flick of the wrist and a nearby crypt suddenly becomes an altar and a creepy blue goblinlike creature walks out from it. The angel steps off its pedestal and walks Steve over to in front of the altar. The skeletal hands holding the muscular guy pull him along through the dirt like he was being dragged through water, with only his upper torso visible, and the two trees wander over to each side of the crypt, one of them picking up Katie and Melissa on the way over.

Brianna in hand, he marches her to the alter. "You said if I agreed to marry you you'd let them go!" "Hey, technically we aren't married yet. Sides, we need witnesses don't we?" they reach the altar, and Beetlejuice holds her against him tightly to prevent her from running off, which she was seriously considering right now. "Let's keep this quick whadaya say?" Beetlejuice asks, and the blue goblin thing begins to speak. "Do you Beet.." but Beetlejuice cuts in, "Hold it, we've been over this." "But I don't even know your name." Brianna says timidlly. Beetlejuice does a double take. "Good point. Go ahead." "Do you Beetlejuice, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" "I will if you will babes" he says to Brianna. "And do you Brianna, take this man to be your husband?" "...yes?" she reply's skeptically. "Then by the authority vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He pulls her face to his, and kisses her forcefully. she screams into his mouth as his inhumanly long striped tongue forces its way into her mouth and thrashes around like she were trying to eat an eel. He finally takes his mouth away, and she gags, feeling like she's about to hurl, while he turns to the trapped teens. "Alright you little twerps, your free to go." simultaneously the tree's, skeleton hands, and stone angel release their captives, many of whom immediately try to scamper off while Beetlejuice turns to his new bride, who's currently bent over trying to vomit, and pulls her up so they're face to face.

"And now for the fun part, let's get this marriage con-su-mated!" "WHAT!" but before she has a chance to react Beetlejuice teleports them to and open door that leads to a sleazy and tasteless bedroom. Lifting her up he carry's the screaming Brianna over the threshold and tosses her on the bed, shutting the door behind him which locks automatically.

Suddenly she's out of the red wedding dress and back in her normal clothes, but not for long. Beetlejuice leaps onto the bed after her, pinning her flailing arms and straddling her waist. Then with one hand firmly on her chest to keep her from clawing his eyes out he starts taking off her jeans. "I don't know what your complaining about, you did agree to this." "I didn't agree to this!" she screams back at him "well I beg to differ." he says as he throws her jeans on the floor and the slips off her underwear, leaving her with nothing but a yellow t-shirt, and then he unzips his pants. She screams and thrashes around more violently, but not nearly as loud as the bloodcurdling scream she lets off when he tries to enter her. The word here is tries.

"Holy fuck you're tight down there. You're a total virgin aren't you?" he says with a sly grin. "But luckily for you, I've had a lot of experience, and I mean a-lot of experience in this department. So just sit back and let the ghost with the most make it all better." he slings her protesting legs over his shoulders and holds them there with an iron grip, hitching her up until his face is right in her bare crotch. Unable to escape she starts sobbing pitifully while Beetlejuice puts on one of his evilest smiles, sticks out his long green and black striped tongue, and starts to lick. Tracing along the folds of her vag and nuzzling against her crotch. The fuzzy mold on his face and lack of body heat adding to her feelings of disgust, but all she can do is cry. He goes from licking to kissing, big sloppy wet kisses, when suddenly, his tongue slips in.

She screams and try's to struggle out of his grip, but this seems to only encourage Beetlejuice, who lengthens his already long tongue further into her vagina while scraping the outer skin gently with his teeth. She goes back to sobbing and lying there limply while he continues lubing her up. Then apparently satisfied, he drops her roughly on the bed. She immediately try's to scramble away but he was prepared for that and pounces on her again.

straddling her waist and keeping her arms pinned, he bends low over her till they're face to face, and uses his knee to push her legs apart. He nibbles on her neck, blocking his now upright dick from her view and starts pushing it in. she screams again and then grimaces with pain as he slowly slides into her. She starts sobbing again at the loss of her virginity to a dead man. He draws it out slowly, and she struggles and screams in an effort to stop him from thrusting in her again, so to stop her scream Beetlejuice clamps his mouth over hers as he thrusts again, this time quickly, catching her by surprise. She try's to scream again, but it's difficult and muffled with his tongue fiddling around in her mouth. He starts sliding out again, and then thrusts back in her with a powerful thump that jars her whole body. She squirms, uncormfortable beneath him, streams of tears running down the sides of her face as he trusts again, and again, and again. One final thrust and he pulls his mouth away from hers, and starts licking the tears off her face while she coughs from inhaling his spit. With one hand he reaches down and strokes the side of her vag, then brings his hand back and inspects the residue. As he suspected there are traces of blood, so he slides his dick out and flops into the bed beside her, zipping up his pants. She lays there exhausted while Beetlejuice lights up a cigarette and takes a few puffs, looking kinda disappointed. "Well Bree, you aren't the worst virgin I've ever nailed, but it woulda been nice to know these sorta things ahead of time. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered to be your first, what with the whole you can only give it away once and everything. But I've always imagined having a more eventful honeymoon. Still, we've got plenty of time to make up for it don't we?" He says while giving her a small kiss on the forehead. He nestles down onto the bed. "Yup, all the time in the world. God I love being married."

She wakes up in her own bed. Wondering, hoping, that the whole thing was a dream. except she's not in her pajamas, she's in her yellow t-shirt and jeans, which in turn are covered with grass stains, and her body aches all over, with bruises on her arms from where the tree and then beetlejuice held her in place. And worst of all, that silver ring is still on her finger. She looks at it in terror for a few moments, vividly remembering the horrors of last night. Then grabs hold of it and try's to pull it off, but it won't budge, not even a centimeter. It doesn't constrict her finger; in fact she can barely tell it's there at all, so why won't it come off? She rushes to her bathroom, and runs it under the water for a moment and try's to remove it again, but it still won't budge. This time she adds soap, but still nothing. it's like the ring is a part of her skin and nothing she try's can make it move.

She flips through a small notebook of phone numbers. Her cell phone is a piece of crap so she has to do it the old fashioned way. She stops on a page labeled Steve Morris.

She picks up the phone and dials his number. It rings a few times, before being picked up by a kindly sounding woman, Steve's mother. "Hi miss Morris, this is Brianna." "Brianna! Oh it's so nice to talk to you again. I haven't heard from you in years, even though me and your mother promised to keep in touch. But it's just so hard with her job. Can't imagine the kind of strain it must put of you with her going on all those business trips. So I assume you wanted to talk to Steve?" "Yes, is he ok?" "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Last night he had a terrible nightmare. He's still shaking. I even had to call him in sick for school today. he said he invited you to join his friends last night, what happened exactly?" she panics, knowing that she would never believe her is she told the truth, so she hangs up and buries her face in her hands only to jerk them away again because she didn't want that ring touching her face.

She moves the book closer and starts flipping through the pages again, stopping at the name Melissa Holmwood and dialing the number. A young boy picks up the phone. "Hi, can I talk to Melissa?" she asks, trying to sound as normal as possible. "She's at the hospital." the little boy reply's while her heart starts beating like a jackhammer. "What? Why?" "She got bit by a snake. It wasn't poisonous or anything but she had to go get stitches for it anyway. She was really freaking out about it too. I know I wouldn't have been crying so much if a snake bit me. She even ran all the way home. Didn't just call an ambulance or anything. And she had her phone with her the whole time and everything." "Ok, that's, ummmmm, 'pretty scary'. I guess I'll call her later." "Well who's callin?" But she hangs up before he can finish his sentence.

She wants to see if the others are ok, but those were the only two numbers she had. And really she didn't know the others that well. They were really just friends of old friends. And she didn't even know the names of some of them. Not that she didn't want to. It's just that ever since she got into that fight in 7th grade and beat another student half to death with her metal thermos she used to use to bring hot chocolate to school in the winter; things just hadn't been the same. He had been teasing one of her other guy friends to the point of tears and it's like she just snapped. One of the teachers had to drag her off of him, while he left in an ambulance with a broken nose, broken collarbone, broken jaw, 2 cracked ribs, and a cracked skull.

From that point on everyone was terrified of her, and she was forced to change schools. Being sent to a "dignified, all girls private school", or as she liked to call it a " boring, stuck up school for the completely spineless." here there were girls that were scared of butterfly's, so many were downright terrified of her. Even those that did warm up to her, it didn't last for long, because at that school being friends with Brianna Harker meant that Brianna Harker was your only friend. But it also meant that nobody would dare mess with you, so she became somewhat of a silent guardian, or level headed negotiator. No-one would dare try to bully someone within sight of her. And a in a similar sense a few choice words could silence most arguments her classmates would start. But there was no doubt about it, it was a downright lonely existence and for five long years she had little choice but to tough it out. But soon she would go off to college, and she could finally start of fresh. Or at least she hoped. Because she was so tired of this thing hanging over her head for so long. But unfortunately for her, it had just been replaced with something much, much heavier.

She hears footsteps approaching and her dad appears in her doorway, looking surprised and a little bit mad. "What are you doing here! You should have been at school 2 hours ago!" crap, she had forgotten. It was Tuesday. She had school today. And apparently Beetlejuice hadn't thought to set her alarm that night. "Sorry, I'll drive over soon. I just had a really bad night" she thinks of how saying last night was horrible would lead to questions, and that answers would lead to more trouble so she adds on "-mare. And I guess I forgot to set my alarm." "Well get going, your already late! And he walks off. Her dad would often work night shifts so he slept in most mornings.

She gets changed into her uniform. White shirt, woman's tie, plaid skirt, blue blazer, and knee high socks, and rushes off to school. Normally she would have packed herself a lunch, but she really didn't feel like eating that day.

She's a nervous, exhausted wreak the entire day, and at times even being downright paranoid. Not that anyone commented on the fact, at least to her face, but when she gets home is when she gets a real punch to the gut. She walks in to see her father watching the news. She overhears the word "disaster" and so decides against her better judgment and takes a closer look. The news is reporting live on site about a Cinco de Mayo celebration gone horribly wrong. Apparently someone had "spiked" all the drinks at the party with a powerful hallucinogen, causing widespread, vivid, and terrifying hallucinations. They interview one of the people who had been there. "It was horrible! It's like the chair I was sitting on came alive and tried to trample me, like a bull or maybe a really angry horse. And that laughing. Someone must have thought it was the funniest thing ever seeing that chair kick me like that." Her eyes widen with fear. As if she wasn't paranoid enough. And worse, was it all her fault?

Over the next few days she does everything she can to keep herself busy, which mostly consisted of struggling through her homework, fighting sleep, and watching endless hours of old cartons and sitcoms, strictly the comedic stuff. The last thing she needed right now was more drama in her life, but it didn't help that these supposed mass hallucinations kept coming in over the news. Regardless she tried to push the thought of Beetlejuice out of her mind, as futile as it was.

Every night she would have nightmares, and many days when she woke up she could swear that she smelled him, no matter how many times she washed her sheets. But it turns out that there was a good reason her sheets always smelled like Beetlejuice. He was sleeping with her. Every night when she was fast asleep, he would crawl in bed with her. Being a ghost he didn't really need to sleep per say, but when he did, he just preferred to sleep with a warm body next to him, and he figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know his new wife a little better in the process before he started exploiting a certain loophole in the neitherworld marriage laws when it came to marriage between the ghost and the living.

You see there are a few rules regarding intercourse between the living and the dead. The primary rule being that if at any point the living member should say no or decide to refuse intercourse, the ghost would have no choice but to obey. There was literally only one exception, marriage. If the ghost and the living partner were married, or in some cases remarried because if one of the partners dies but comes back as a ghost if the wanted to stay married they would have to re-marry, then the ghost would have as much freedom sexually as their partner, and when tweaked around a bit, it meant the only time a ghost could rape a living human was if they were married. It was actually this loophole that lead to many instances of 'sold your soul to the devil'. When occasionally a rapist or someone similar would gain enough power to interact freely in the land of the living, they would seduce and marry as many as dozens of living men and women at a time, only to rape and often kill their partners to fulfill their sexual desires. And Beetlejuice should know, because for a long time he was a major force against such malevolent spirits, partnering up with various brave and adventurous men, but more often women, to track down these ghosts and perform exorcisms. This was actually one of the reasons why ghosts as powerful as Beetlejuice are so rare, he was one of the few that were on the winning side. But despite their best efforts it eventually reached a point where it got so bad that the head honchos of the afterlife were forced to amend a rule, banning polygamy between the living and the dead. Now if a ghost wanted to marry a living man or woman, they had a limit of one, but the other laws remained in place. Divorce required the consent of both partners, and sexual freedom was granted to the ghost when it came to their living partner.

As he lay beside his sleeping wife starring at the ceiling, he thought of the strong women he had once fought beside to take down the other ghosts, and he thought of his last marriage, comparing the two in his head. How he had driven her to cutting off her ring finger after only 2 months of marriage. He swore to himself that this time would be different. This time he would be more careful. Give her more time to recover, back off when things started getting too much for her, and be more discreet about it. because as much as he liked shaking things up in the bedroom and terrifying the living, he also liked making women happy, and having the occasional partner in crime to go along with all his crazy schemes. He rolls onto his side and starts running his gnarly fingers through her long dark hair thoughtfully, before snuggling up beside her and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She sits in class at the far left of the room, closest to the windows. she leans on one hand, looking tired and bored as the English teacher continues her a last ditch attempt to ensure that they remember everything they learned that year by essentially starting over from the very beginning and reviewing everything in a condensed form that somehow seemed to be even longer even more boring than when she first taught them.

Brianna looks out the window at the sunny day outside, wishing the day would just be over already so she could change out of this stupid uniform and enjoy the sunshine. Honestly why do they make us wear this? She thinks to herself. Its uncomfortable, not to mention that it doesn't work well in any weather. It's too cold in the winter, especially since you can't wear pants, and it's too hot in the summer. Her train of thought go's on like this until she sees a groundskeeper who looks like he's in the middle of trimming the bushes by the sidewalk a few yards from her window, or at least he was, because right now he was looking right at her with an intense stare.

She sits up straighter and stares back at him. Normally she would have smiled, because she actually got along pretty well with the various maintenance people who worked at the school, but she didn't like the way he stared and so instead returned his look with of hint of a scowl that clearly meant 'stop it or else.' He smiles a broad mischievous smile, and looks back down at the hedges, continuing his work.

Her heart almost seems to stop, because that smile seemed way too familiar. She turns back to her textbook, suddenly very glad to be stuck in a boring classroom wearing a stupid uniform and not outside enjoying the sunshine.

She passes by the groundskeeper again as she leaves the school. He didn't seem at all like he was a few hours ago, now avoiding eye contact with she students and scowling. She sincerely hopes that she was just being paranoid as she gets in her car to drive home.

Her parents weren't home as her dad was currently driving to the airport to pick up her mom and it would be hours before they return, this made her really uneasy as she walked through the front door to her house, setting her car keys on a small table by the door and heading to her room to get changed out of her school cloths.

Dumping her bag by the door she goes to her drawers and pulls out a pair of loose fitting pants. Putting them on beneath her skirt before removing it, tossing her skirt in a hamper, unbuttoning her blouse, and sliding it off her shoulders, revealing a simple black bra, when a pair of arms wrap around her bare midsection and a gravelly voice says in her ear. "Hey babes, didja miss me?" She freezes like a deer caught in headlights and starts trembling with fear. "You didn't think I'd leave my little love bunny forever", he says as one hand travels up her midsection to her breasts. "What do you want Beetlejuice?" she says in a small, terrified voice. He swings her around, tossing her on the bed behind him and crouching low over her, a wicked smile on his face. "Do you even need to ask?" She head-butts him and slide's out from beneath his arm, running for the door, but it shuts before she can reach it. She grabs the handle and tugs but the door won't open. she takes a half step back and kicks the door as hard as she can, but while she's on one foot, Beetlejuice trips her and she falls right in his arms. "Hey babes, don't leave yet, the party's just getting started!" he laughs and locks lips with her, tongue forcing its way into her mouth, but it doesn't stop there, growing longer and longer it reaches down her throat sickeningly, choking her.

Eyes wide and terrified she clenches the fabric of Beetlejuice shirt and jacket sleeve and try's to scream, but can only choke on the striped tongue that's obstructing her windpipe. she try's to bite down on it, but when she does, the tongue makes a weird squirming motion in the center of her mouth to force it back open and continue reaching down her throat. Finally his tongue retracts back into his mouth and she's left coughing while Beetlejuice slings her over one shoulder like a man carrying a sack of rice and tosses her on her bed.

Her sheets coming alive and wrapping themselves around her hands and forearms before latching onto the bed like a vice. She strains against them, but it seems the most she can do in this position is dislocate her shoulders. "Leave me alone! I don't care if you go do it with other women, just leave me alone!" "You know it's funny you should mention that." He says as he climbs onto her. "Wait, what? You've been cheating on me!" "Well yeah, but it's nice to know that you're ok with it honeybunch." His hands slide down her waist to her pants which he slides off along with her underwear. He then sticks two fingers into her vag and rubs gently until she starts to become wet.

Then he leans over her and starts exploring her body with his other hand, taking note of her every reaction to his touch, until he had a pretty clear mental map of her, and her preferences. Then, he just disappears. Just poof, gone. The blanket slackens around her arms and she sits up, confused, but not wanting to miss an opportunity she quickly gets dressed and leaves the house, invisible Beetlejuice watching her go. (Sure she might be able to see him most of the time, but she's not like that Lydia girl he had once tried to marry, who could see ghosts whether they wanted to be seen or not. He could still make himself invisible to Brianna. Although he doubts that he would be able to do so for much longer, because the more time a human spends with a ghost, the better they get at being able to recognize the ghost's presence.)

Man he hated taking things so slow like this. But soon the fun was really gonna start.

She should be in high spirits, after all she's only a few weeks from graduation, something she'd been waiting 5 years for, but when you're being stalked by a horny poltergeist it's hard to feel anything but terror. If he could just show up at her house like that, then there was no telling where or when he would strike next. Still she tried to tell herself that she would be safe at school, desperately trying to convince herself that he wouldn't attack her when there were other people around. After all everyone thinks ghosts are a myth, and that lie would be pretty hard to keep if he were to just wisk her away in front of a bunch of teachers and students. It would be stupid to try and attempt anything now, she just hoped that Beetlejuice thought the same way.

She walked into one of the schools bathrooms and inspected her reflection. Her eyes were glazed and bloodshot, her skin was pale, and there were bags under her eyes. She splashes some water on her face and rubs her eyes before looking at her reflection again, only now there's the reflection of Beetlejuice grinning from over her left shoulder. She spins around looking for him, but see's nothing, then she feels clammy hands wrap around her from behind. That wasn't his reflection, he was in the mirror! She realizes as she turns around to see his ghostly form stretching out of the mirror. He takes this opportunity to grab her by the blue blazer she's wearing and yank her over the sink for an icy cold kiss. He still feels like the mirror! She reaches around to his shoulders and slams him into the metal faucet and ceramic sink. Deep cracks snake along his body and into the mirror, which shatters and he falls in a heap on the floor along with shards of broken glass while Brianna sprints out the door into the crowded classroom.

He gets to his feet, shaking shards of glass out of his wild hair. "That little bitch! All I wanted was a little smooching before I ship off to go terrorize Amsterdam. I could have tried to take a lot more, but nooooooo. Instead I'm stuck taking little baby steps and dodging relatives and schoolgirls left and right!" Still, he thinks to himself, it's not like the other living girls he screws really fight back. They always have to be willing, and the fact that she actually was able to get away from him does make things more interesting between them. Still, his pride is hurt and he's not gonna let her get away with it so easy. Amsterdam will have to wait, because he's got something better in mind.

She sits at the back corner of the classroom, trying to hide how completely terrified she is, when the grainy voice of the intercom system fills the room. "Brianna Harker please report to the principal's office immediately." The other students look at her curiously, and she tries to look stone faced, but she's too terrified to get out of her seat. "Brianna" her teacher says "didn't you hear? You've been called to the principal's office. Get going." She pry's herself from her seat and leaves the room.

She makes her way through the empty hallway at a brisk pace, thoughts racing about why she might have been called to the principal's office. Did they know she broke the mirror? Are they going to try and get her to explain why she's been acting so strangely the past few days? But down below her in the dimly lit boiler room, Beetlejuice stands beside a fuse box, a mischievous smirk on his face. "It's Showtime." And the fuse box behind him sparks and fizzles, the lights going out, leaving his dimly glowing green eyes shining in the darkness. Above him the lights go out throughout the entire school and the screams of terrified schoolgirls echo through the halls.

Brianna's startled as she's is doused in total darkness, but she's not among the screaming girls. In fact until Beetlejuice showed up she hadn't screamed in years. It just wasn't something she did. Regardless she's relieved when the dim emergency lights go on and she can see again, only she doesn't remember the emergency lights being purple. She looks down the hall to see the light without a source forming broad black stripes of shadow, almost like oversized prison bars across the walls.

Terrified, she tries to sprint away, but the arms of Beetlejuice reach out of the floor in front of her. She screams and sprints the other way but the arms lengthen out of the ground like a pair of black and white striped snakes and reach after her. Just before one reaches her she leaps and grabs onto the exposed pipes of a water fountain and holds on for dear life while one of the hands grabs her ankle and tugs. The other hand snakes up and starts prying loose her fingers, until her grip breaks completely and she dragged screaming across the floor to where the arms began and then down into the floor.

Like a ghost she is dragged directly through the floors, pipes, and crawlspaces on the way down, until coming to a stop in the boiler room, Beetlejuice grinning broadly as he retracts his overly long arms back into his body to lower her down gently, and then with a swift movement pins her against the wall while his arms click into place. "Didn't think you could get away from me that easy did you?" he growls at her through an oddly playful smirk, while his faintly glowing green eyes stare at her intensely, somehow making him seem simultaneously angry, and pleased. Although she's too terrified to read his mixed signals.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she begs as tears start to form in her eyes. "Sexy young thing like you? Babes I couldn't stay away if I tried." Probably the truest words he had ever spoken to her, regardless, she responds with a "Well something tells me you haven't tried, and how can you ever know for sure if you never even attempt to leave me alone?" that sounded like a challenge, Beetlejuice thought to himself with a smirk, now she's actually daring me to leave her alone, ha, like id fall for that. "I'd rather let that little fact remain a mystery, side's why bother?" he leans in to whisper in her ear "I know how to get you singing a different tune." His face cracks into a broad, evil smile as he takes his arms away to start unbuttoning her blouse.

She tries to move; to run away, to attack, hell even she didn't know what she was gonna do, but as her muscles strained she found that she was in fact still pinned to the wall across her entire body, unable to so much as raise her arms, so she was forced to just stand there dumbly while Beetlejuice undressed her, taking pleasure in the activity, but wasting no time nonetheless, soon she was almost completely naked, except for that blue blazer of hers, which she assumed that he couldn't take off without unpinning her arms from the wall, and the first thing her arms would do if they weren't glued to the wall would be try and claw out those glowing green eyes of his. In the dim light, she could see exactly where he was looking, and she didn't like it. He gives off a wolf whistle, and she quickly decides she doesn't like that either.

"I should've gotten a fucking medal for having waited this long to see that hot rack." He says as he slips an arm around her back, her body coming away from the wall just enough to let his arm through, his eyes seem to soften, almost like a lazy cat as his head pulls in closer, his other hand sliding into her dark hair and cradling the back of her head as its gently pulled away from the wall until his face rests in the crook of her shoulder, turned slightly inwards to face her neck, and he gives off a deep rumbling growl, almost like a purr as he gently nibbles at her neck.

His body starts to grind against hers as his head moves farther upwards to about her ear and he burry's his face in her hair, smelling it, and lets off another growl, this time more sexy sounding, with more rolling of the lounge and less of the deep hum from before, like he's pleased with her smell and taste. But with his chest pressed against hers, she can feel the sound slightly vibrate him, like when you stand next to really loud speakers and you can actually feel the sound. She finds herself wishing he would growl again, and he obliges with another low purr while grinding against her thin frame at a slow pace as he, was he biting her hair? Alright that didn't seem normal, but she found it hard to care. She was starting to breathe in time with his grinds, each time his belly and hips pressed against her causing her to exhale, when suddenly his erection slipped into her. Beetlejuice smiles mischievously as she squirms beneath him, he was really starting to love spooking her like this, but he didn't want her to start screaming yet, so he draws his head back and looks her strait in the eye, until she stops squirming, mesmerized by his glowing green eyes, while below he continues thrusting at a slow pace. He leans his head back in, making sure not to break her gaze and starts to kiss her. But this time instead of the rough French kissing he had done before; these are gentle, without any tongue. Against ever sane fiber of her being she actually starts enjoying herself, kissing him back without any thought on the subject. He release's her arms from the wall, but instead of trying to claw and punch every inch of Beetlejuice, they wrap around his neck, tenderly resting on his shoulders. She's not even sure how they got there, but accepts it and continues kissing Beetlejuice.

Although in reality Beetlejuice had in fact juiced her arms to wrap around him just so. Nothing like a little bit of possession to make a gal question her feelings for him. Speaking of which, he figured that this was enough of the romantic stuff, back to having her scared shitless.

He quickens his thrusts and spiders start leaking from his sleeves, his face breaking into a broad smile. She wonders for a second why he stopped kissing her when she feels the scurrying of way too many tiny feet across her bare body. She screams an earsplitting scream as Beetlejuice starts laughing, grabbing her arms and slamming them back against the wall where they stick like glue, but he holds them there anyway, laughing and thrusting even harder than before, until she finds that she's actually getting pushed farther up the wall by his thrusts, eventually getting high enough that Beetlejuice actually steps off the ground and onto the wall, but still they travel upwards until she's squashed against the celling.

Beetlejuice grabs her roughly and tosses her onto the celling, and in midair it seems like gravity has suddenly reversed itself, and she lands with a thump on the celling, but unlike the wall she can now move freely and try's to back away from Beetlejuice as he moves from the wall to the celling after her. But despite this, even as he approaches her she can't get over the feeling of vertigo. She still feels like there's nothing stopping her from plummeting to the ground and her body seems to be in a great conflict between the fear of heights making her want to stay still and hold on for dear life, and the fear of Beetlejuice, which makes her want to run like hell, so at best she manages to slowly shuffle back from him in a terrified sort of crab walk.

He just calmly strolls over to her and kneels, pushing her back down and straddling her before pinning down both her arms and continuing his frenzied thrusting.

Below them pipes start to burst, slowly filling the room with warm, obscuring steam, making it even harder to see in the dark room, which is just as well, because the door to the boiler room just opened. Light spills from the open doorway leading up the stairs, accompanied by the voice of a man saying, what the hell is with all this steam?

Quick as a flash Beetlejuice puts a hand over Brianna's mouth to silence her and juices her clothes so they come zooming up through the air into his outstretched hand.

Then they both quickly sink into the celling, and once again Brianna feels the weird sensation of traveling through solid objects, before coming to a stop, and feeling the cold lips of Beetlejuice press against hers one last time. She's forcibly pushed in the chest and comes tumbling out of an empty locker, fully clothed and with no traces of the dew which had formed across her skin in the boiler room, but as she looks at her blazer she sees dusty smudge marks and cobwebs all over it and works to beat it out of the jacket, quietly sobbing while her aching body throbs with pain.

She just wants to sit there on the floor forever, oblivious to whatever stupid class she has next, and she does sit there for a considerable time, with Beetlejuice watching unseen from the wall beside her. Awww crap, he thinks to himself, I went too far. Dam virgins, I can't have her get a complete breakdown yet, things were just getting good.

Although on the other hand Beetlejuice really doesn't know what to do in order to stop someone from going crazy, so he eventually settles on getting her to move instead of just sitting there.

The fire alarm goes off, jarring Brianna out of her funk as girls start leaking out of the classrooms and walking towards the exits. She stands up and follows them outside for the usual routine of making sure everyone's accounted for. She does her best to look stone faced and avoid drawing attention to herself until eventually the obligatory fire truck pulls up to inspect for a fire, and in finding no fire, but instead a pulled fire alarm, the student body is given a stern lecture about only pulling the alarm in an actual emergency and whatnot, but thankfully, this takes so long that by the time their finished its time to go home. She leaves, seemingly making it home on autopilot, before staggering into her house and slumping into one of the chairs in front of the TV, too tired to get changed out of her school clothes, and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a sunny Saturday, and she's quick to leave the house to go for a stroll, not wanting her parents to catch on how messed up she felt right now. She was sure nothing good could come of telling them about Beetlejuice, and that doing so would only put them in even more danger. She felt the same about the other teenagers who had been with her at the graveyard that night. Yesterday Steve had come to her house around sunset to see how she was doing, and if there was anything he could do to help, but Beetlejuice must have had a great sense of timing, because he decided to show up then as they were talking in the doorway.

He appears out of thin air, wrapping his arms around Brianna from behind in the playful teasing fashion that happily married young couples are want to do, while Brianna freezes in fear and Steve's face turns to one of shock "Well isn't that sweet of you to come see how my little love bunny's doin" he says in a lighthearted tone that at seems laced with more sinister intentions "You know, any friend of Brianna is a friend of mine." He lets go of Brianna, "Hey, maybe we can go on a double date sometime, get to know each other a little better."

Suddenly he's standing right next to Steve and slings an arm over his shoulder like they were best buds. "Speaking of which, how Rebecca doin these days." The color drains from Steve's face as Beetlejuice continues "yeah, she was a real looker too, I wouldn't have minded getting a bit of that action," Steve's face seems to get even paler and Beetlejuice quickly continues with "But hey, I'm a happily married man" and he grabs onto Brianna again "and of all the dames out there only my babes had the guts to say yes." His voice breaking slightly as if he were fighting back tears of pride, then immediately turns to a more forceful tone as he says "although if some little twerp was planning on ruining this for us," his gaze hardening as he stares Steve strait in the eye "well, let's just say I can be a pretty jealous husband, and I don't like people messing with my girls." Steve starts backing away, "yea that's right kid, just keep on walkin. And don't worry I'll take real good care of her."

She had had tears in her eyes as she watched him leave. The way Beetlejuice had talked yesterday, she didn't doubt for a second that he would go against his promise to leave them alone in a heartbeat, and she didn't want to put them in harm's way any more than they were now, and more importantly she didn't want her marriage to Beetlejuice to have been all for nothing. It seemed like this was something she would have to face herself, and the thought made her want to burst out crying. She was just an average suburban girl, and though she had always tried to be tough, she wasn't cut out for this, this was too much.

As she looks at her feet morosely she realizes something odd about the ground she was on. The ground was covered with fallen leaves, sticks, and short weeds. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going in the first place, but this wasn't like she had wandered off the sidewalk onto somebody's lawn. She looks up, and finds that she's in the middle of a forest, surrounded by tall trees as far as she can see in every direction. Terrified, she looks around, trying to find her bearings, and as she spins around looking, she sees Beetlejuice a few feet away.

She felt especially uneasy. Sure he had always terrified her with his presence, but before he had always seemed mischievous, even comical. But now, he looked sadistic, murderous even, as he saunters on over to where she's standing. "Babes, today were gonna do something different." She wished she could respond with a defiant 'What?' but her mouth didn't seem to work. He continues

"Im gonna chase ya, and im gonna catch ya, and then im going to have my way with you." "And what if I don't run?" she answers timidly "Because then I'll chase your parents, and when I catch them, it won't be nearly as pleasant." There it was, she thinks to herself. Confirmation of her belief that if she were to try anything, her parents would suffer for it. Beetlejuice continues with "And not only that." He pushes her to the ground and pounces on top of her. "But I'll take you right here and now. So," he plants a kiss on her neck and starts giving her a kiss between each word "what…will…it…..be?" she scrambles out from under him and takes off at a terrified sprint while he shouts after her "Run like the wind my little love bunny! Or the big bad wolf'll get ya!" she glances over her shoulder to see that he's disappeared.

She has no idea where she is, only that she was nowhere near her neighborhood, so when she comes to a small dirt road she takes it. If she were to find even a crazy old hobo living in the woods, it should be enough to keep Beetlejuice at bay longer.

She jumps at the sound of a twig snap and her head spins around to try and find its source. She knows that he's just trying to mess with her; rile her up, and she had to admit it was working. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that she could hardly hear anything else, which added to her fear as she strained to keep her senses sharp. Going from a careful walk to a jog, she listens intently, when her footfalls suddenly seem louder.

She stops, and hears the sound of heavy footfalls stop as well about a half second after her own. She spins around to see a huge wolf, bearing a huge grin filled with pointed greenish teeth, scruffy white fur that was patterned with thick black stripes, and vibrant green eyes "Booga booga." He says mischievously, sharp teeth clicking together with each word. She screams and starts running off at a sprint. He laughs, almost like a hyena, then takes off after her once she gets a bit of a head start.

She runs as fast as she can, her terror increasing as she hears the sound of Beetlejuice-wolf galloping after her. He leaps, tackling her from behind, his front paws that are oddly like hands grab her around the waist and hold her kicking and screaming form, forcing her onto the ground as he leans against her back. She catches herself with her hands to stop from face planting on the ground. One of his hands moves to cup her breast, claws tearing her shirt slightly while his other hand hooks a claw around her pants and underwear sliding them down her legs. "heh heh heh" he chuckles, stinking breath blowing across her shoulder as his long snout moves up next to her ear "who's up for a little doggy style?" he shifts slightly into position "woof woof." She grimaces as he pushes into her, tears starting to run down her face as he slowly pulses, panting like a dog while one of his hands kneads her breast, sharp claws occasionally catching on her shirt but never breaking the skin. He leans over her more, his eyes closing as he groans and quickens his pace.

She looks at the ground through a stream of tears, and notices a sharp stick. Her face turning into a furious scowl, she grabs the stick and rams it into Beetlejuice-wolfs arm without hesitation. He lets out a loud "YIPE!" pulling back in pain as she scrambles out from under him, pulling up her pants as she does so, and then breaks out in a sprint.

Beetlejuice's face pulls into a feral snarl and he makes like he's about to chase after her, but he flinches as swears loudly as he tries to put weight on his arm. He quickly pulls out the stick and takes a few tentative steps forward, before sprinting after her at top speed. Hearing him gaining on her, she picks up a much larger stick, almost like a club, and spins around to hit him with it, but he just catches it in his jaws. He try's to yank it out of her hands but she won't let go, and instead try's to pull the stick out of his jaws. His tail starts to wag as he growls, not like a dog would growl, but like Beetlejuice imitating a dog growl and he says a stifled "gimme that stick." With a mighty yank she pulls the stick out of his jaws leaving large gashes in the wood from his teeth "oh, you want this stick? Well go get it!"

she hurls the stick over Beetlejuice's head and without thinking he chases after it, tail wagging happily, but just as he's about to pick it up he does a double take, looking down at the stick then over his shoulder to see that Brianna has taken off, and is nowhere to be seen. He looks like he's about to snarl in fury, but then seems to think better of it and gives off a snort of laughter instead, before turning around and bounding off after her happily.

She makes it to the end of the path where she see's a large, modern summer home. There's no signs of life from the house, and no car in the driveway, so she assumes it to be deserted. She try's to open the front door, which of course is locked, so she runs around to the side of the house, catching a glimpse of Beetlejuice as he bounds out of the forest and quickly hiding around the corner next to some sliding glass doors, hand clamped over her mouth to stifle her heavy breathing and hoping that he didn't see her.

Beetlejuices ears prick up and he looks directly at where she's hiding, having caught a glimpse of movement. A broad toothy grin forms across his face as he silently creeps over. She try's opening the sliding glass door and finds that it is in fact unlocked, so she opens the door a crack, slips in, and runs through the living room as silently as she can and into the kitchen. Remembering the sharp stick she grabs a knife on her way through.

Outside Beetlejuice pounces as he rounds the corner, expecting to see Brianna hiding there. Looking slightly confused and disappointed for a moment when he see that she isn't, he looks around outside and then through the glass. His broad grin returns when he sees the reflection of Brianna off one of the modern, metallic kitchen appliances.

He leaps into the glass shattering it and sprints towards Brianna, scrambling over furniture and leaping over the kitchen counter. She screams and runs deeper into the house as Beetlejuice loses his footing on the slick tiled floor and slams into the opposite wall, skidding slightly and nails clicking on the floor as he dashes off after her and she runs up the stairs. He reaches the top of the stairs to see a long hallway with 4 rooms. He casually strolls down the hallway while saying "come out come out wherever you are!" In a sing-song voice.

He walks past the first two rooms with hardly a glance inside, the first room being a bathroom and the second being a master bedroom complete with king sized bed, and the third being a guest bedroom. He enters this one, glancing around the room for a moment. He walks deeper into it, looking under the bed, and opening the closet to stick his head inside, when a knife sinks into his shoulder. He roars in pain and spins around, catching a glimpse of the fleeing Brianna as she runs out the door, but he's on her in a flash, knocking her to the ground and grabbing her by one of her ankles. Standing on his back legs he drags the screaming Brianna back to the master bedroom and tosses her roughly on the large bed, immediately pouncing on her with a furious look on his face. Not even needing to pin her to the bed she's so frozen with fear.

With a snarling growl he makes like he's about to bite her, but instead his teeth sink into her bra and shirt and he rip's them off violently. He locks eyes with her as he rip's off her pants as well, also removing her shoes and socks. The first time she's ever been completely naked with Beetlejuice. She try's to inch away, but with a snarl from Beetlejuice she freezes again.

He pins her arms and pushes his dick into her roughly, and as deep as he can, to the point of causing her pain, then he starts thrusting. His snarls giving way to panting, his nails digging into her arms painfully until small droplets of blood start to appear. He bends in closer and softly drags his teeth worryingly close to her jugular, enjoying the feeling of her pounding pulse on his lips.

His long pointed, green striped tongue snakes around her neck, the prickly fur on his chest scraping against hers as he leans in closer. He draws his tongue back in and takes his hands off her arms, and with the sound of ripping fabric, digs his claws into the bed and braces himself as he speeds up his trusting considerably with a low growl. She starts moaning with pleasure and a wolfish smile breaks across his face. He goes even faster, and keeping up his pace he sticks out his tongue and start licking her in long strokes from belly to neck, until her body is rocked with her first orgasm ever.

He slows to a stop "Not bad huh?" he says with a smirk. She responds blearily "how'd you…" "Heh heh, virgins." He flips the two of them over and lifts her up in the air playfully, like they were playing airplane, and he tosses her in the air, letting her fall with a thump on his chest, his fur seeming considerably softer now. "Babes, stick with me and I can open up a whole new world for you." She pants heavily on his chest. "You bastard….. do that again." He grins wider and positions her over his now upright dick, pushing her down onto it and leading her with his hands on her waist until she'd doing the thrusting on her own. Beetlejuice howls and his tongue lolls out in ecstasy "yeah, your one hot bitch aren't you!" "No, but your definitely the son of one." "Can't argue with you there gorgeous." Soon she's rocked with orgasm again, and Beetlejuice sits up "Third times the charm babes." His voice and judgment blurred by raging libido, and takes control of the trusting again arms wrapping around her and huge wolf jaws clamping onto her shoulder with enough pressure to bruise, but not to break the skin while his claws tense similarly across her back. She squeaks with pain and buries her face in his neck fur, her eyes and jaw clenched shut and her arms fisting his back fur as he starts chewing slightly, thrusting faster below until she orgasms a third time, his whole body tightens for a moment as she does so, and then he slackens. Loosening his grip and taking his mouth off her shoulder. She pants heavily against him "Why do you have to make things so hard for me?" "Cause this way it's more fun." He says with a cheeky grin. "Jackass." "Hey I don't think you're ready for that babes." "What?...gross" " Hey, if that's what your into, I'd be happy to oblige." "Please don't." "Party pooper."

He slides her off his member and places her on the bed, which is now covered in deep gashes from his claws, but that's not the only thing. He looks at his hands quizzically for a second, surprised at how much blood was on them. He then carefully grabs Brianna's shoulder and turns her slightly so that he can see her back. "…Shit." there were at least twice as many cuts from his claws as he had actually remembered making, and many were deeper than he had originally intended, all of them were still bleeding slightly. He gets up off the bed and returns to his original form in his striped suit. With a slight hint of panic he says "Stay put."

"Mmmk." She responds sleepily as she falls face forward on the bed. He goes back to the bathroom he had seen earlier and raids the medicine cabinet. Thanks to the house being way off in the wilderness, there's plenty of emergency medical gear, he even finds a small first aid guide book, which should be pretty useful considering how little he knew about first aid, what with being dead and all. He brings the lot back to the bedroom and flips through the book, leaving it open on the bed at the page relating to how to treat cuts. She jumps about a foot when he applies the disinfectant.

"Hey, quit squirming, I'm just cleaning you up. Wow, talk about words I never thought I'd ever say. Makes me sound like my mom." Her head turns to look back at him and then plops back down into the pillow and she moans, pushing herself up into a sitting position with one hand, favoring the other because of the painful bruising that was quickly forming over her shoulder from his bite. "Just how bad did you cut me up?" she turns to look at the bleeding cuts covering her back. "Well that doesn't look too bad" she says dumbly "hurts like hell though." "Didn't I just tell you to sit still?" he responds sternly, while at the same time somewhat surprised at how well she was taking the fact that her back looked like someone's who'd just gotten a whipping.

"Hey, you still got that knife in your shoulder." "Oh yea, forgot about that." He winces comically as he yanks the blade out and tosses it on a bedside table. "I don't suppose you going to apologize or anything." She says more like a statement than a question as Beetlejuice rubs the disinfectant across her back. "Hey, you did the stab me, twice." "Just be happy I didn't find a shotgun." She reply's through clenched teeth. "Fine!" he says throwing his arms in the air with overly-dramatic annoyance, "So I got a little carried away, it's not my fault you breathers are so damn fragile. Now put your arms up so I can put on these bandages." She does so. "I don't think you're doing it right." She says as he wraps the bandages around her so tight she might as well be wearing a corset. "Well that's what it says in the book!" "lemme see that." "Alright, but I don't think it'll help you much." he says handing it to her. She looks at the page, confused, then flips through the rest of it. The whole thing is written in German. She looks at the labels on the various medical things he'd just piled on the bed, they're in German too "...Did you just take me to some random forest in Germany?" "Well yeah, why not?" she hands him back the book "Well I do love to travel. So how'd you learn to read German?" that gets an uneasy silence from Beetlejuice. "You can't read German can you." "Well that's the thing babes, I don't have to it has these step by step pictures on the page." "… loosen the fucking bandages." "fine, jeese."

He gets to work unwrapping the bandages, then re-wrapping while she asks. "So, do I have to tell you to leave me alone for a few days? Or do you insist that I end up in the hospital?" "Whaddo you think all this is for?" "To stop me getting sick for months from infection, instead of for a few days while the cuts heal. Now are you gonna back off or not? At least until I can actually take it?" "Yeah… sure babes."

"Do… do you have any suggestions on how to hide this from my parents?" she asks carefully, unsure of whether it's a good idea to bring them up. "You could say you wrestled with a wild animal. Wouldn't even be a lie." He says jokingly "Suggestions that won't get me carted off to the hospital for rabies shots." "You can never have too many of those." "Beetlejuice…" she says irritatedly "Hey, if you want, I can just take care of them for ya." "Beetlejuice…" she says more sternly. "Get a house of our own with a white picket fence and a graveyard in the back." "I'm serious Bea.." but his hand fly's over her mouth to stifle her words, she looks at him quizzically while he smiles sheepishly. He pulls his hand away "force of habit. Guess it'll take more than a week to get over hundreds of years of getting summoned by people sayin my name 3 times." "Wait, so let me get this straight. You can't stand me, or anyone else, saying… Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice?" he does a huge involuntary twitch and grabs his head to try and steady himself "Cut that out!" a stifled chuckle escapes her lips. Oh yes, she was gonna abuse this maliciously. "Alright Beetlejuice, I'll stop. After all I'd hate to see my Beetlejuice uncomfortable beee-cause it's not like I really hate you or anything Beetlejuice." He twitches again and stares at her with a look of pure venom. "Alright, alright, I'm stopping for real this time."

She shuffles over to the side of the bed and try's to stand, but her legs don't seem to support her weight. "Beetlejuice, can you get my pants?" he wasn't exactly sure why she wanted them, after all they seemed too torn up to be used, but he juices them into her hand anyway. She pulls a credit card out of the pocket and tosses the pants back on the floor. "Can we go home now?" "Yea, I guess that enough fun for one day." He holds her close and they reappear in her bedroom. She totters over to her dresser and starts pulling out clothes while Beetlejuice disappears. She try's her best to make sure the cuts heal quickly, knowing that Beetlejuice had about as much patience as a five year old on a sugar high. None of them were particularly deep, and by the next day they had already stared to heal, not to mention she could use her legs again.

She thought that it must have been a fucking miracle that her parents hadn't caught on by now, even though they really didn't see each other very much each day, especially since she'd been avoiding them even more lately. But still she had expected hiding her injury's to be more difficult than just wearing a long sleeved shirt even though it was very warm outside. Hell in just about any other circumstance she would have been angry with them for being so clueless, but now she was just grateful. Still she knew it couldn't stay that way for long.

Three days after the wolf incident she came home from school to see both her parents standing in the living room, looking at her with stern, but at the same time worried faces. Her mother is the first to break the silence "Brianna, I think it's about time you told us what was going on." Her father continues "We've gotten numerous calls from worried teachers. Whatever it is that you've gotten yourself mixed up in you can tell us. You don't have to keep whatever it is a secret. I know that were your parents, and you might think that telling us would only make things worse, but were here to help you no matter what, you have to understand that." She sighs and drops her schoolbag in the hallway, looking crestfallen. 'Well it was bound to happen eventually,' she thinks to herself, 'no doubt they think I've started taking drugs or something'.

She had been trying to prepare herself for it the past few days by thinking up a good lie, and figuring out ways to really sell it, but she could tell that this wasn't going to be easy, and she already felt guilty at having to keep this secret from them. Why does her dad have to be so good at hitting the nail on the head?

"I've been having some really bad nightmares. I was hoping they would go away on their own but so far no dice." Her mother seems to relax a little bit, but her father says sternly "Brianna, we talked to Mrs. Morris; tell us what happened that night." SHIT! She hadn't thought of that! Her heart races as the color drained from her face. Come on, think up a lie fast! "Brianna, what happened." What could possibly explain what Beetlejuice did to them that night! Come on think! She blurts out "Someone just played a really cruel practical joke on us, that's all." Her mother cry's out "Oh Brianna, they didn't try to hurt you did they?" "NO! uhhh, I mean, no. they just tried to make the place seem haunted to scare us, that's all." "What place?" "The, uhhh, graveyard." She reply's guiltily. "What were you doing at the graveyard?" "We were just messing around, we weren't doing anything bad." "Then what were you doing?" "Just walking around and talking." "Brianna…" "I swear!" "… Ok, then what happened?" "Well then he showed up." "He?" "Uhhh, I mean they, and then things got all crazy." "Do you know who 'they' are?" "No, I couldn't get a good look at them, but dad, it was just a practical joke, its fine, you don't have to do anything." Her mother says "Do you honestly expect us to stand idly by when someone traumatizes our daughter!" "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU! YOU'D JUST MAKE THINGS HARDER FOR ME!" her dad walks over to hug her and continues "Honey, shhhh, its ok. We're sorry. I know how hard you try to be a strong woman, and it must eat you up inside how much this bothers you. But it's okay to be afraid sometimes Brianna, and we'll always be here for you, no matter what." That's her dad, always seemed to know the right thing to say.

She's emotionally exhausted, and thankful that Beetlejuice had been gone the past few days or she didn't think she could have handled that talk with her parents. She heads upstairs and decides to take a bath to take bath to try and ease her stress. Of course this is when Beetlejuice decides to show up. The water temperature suddenly drops a few degrees and turns into black and white striped inky sludge. She panics and try's to escape, but it's like quicksand, or maybe especially thick pudding. It's downright sickening to be covered in it, especially naked, but its especially disturbing when out of the sludge forms an almost Beetlejuice like face, which pushes out of the water to form a dripping, liquid torso and arms which reach over her so they're face to face "Did you really think I wouldn't think up a way around our little deal? I'm the king of loopholes baby!" "But…" she stammers "But nothing. The deal was that I stay away until you've recovered enough to take it. Well you're not gonna hurt those cuts much sitting in a tub of water, are you."

The bottom seems to drop out of the bathtub as Beetlejuice forcefully kisses her, breaking across her body like a wave as he pushes her below the surface of the now much deeper tub. Her hands reach frantically above the striped sludge for a moment then sink below the surface has he pushes her deeper in. Its pitch black below the surface and she can feel the sludge swirling around her like small currents, caressing her body. She tries to swim to the surface, forcing her arms through the thick liquid, but she's panicking too much and her breath escapes her lungs.

Without any air to refill them, she reflexively try's to inhale the sludge, when she feels the familiar touch of his lips against hers. The sludge that does enter her mouth forms his tongue and he starts his fierce French kissing, breathing into her as he does so to stop her from suffocating, when a piece hardens and forces its way into her vag, then starts pulsing in her, filling her with the lukewarm black and white sludge. Still she tries to swim to the surface, but she feels faint as Beetlejuice is in charge of how much air she breathes, when her hand breaks the surface and grabs onto the edge of the bathtub. With all her might she drags herself further up, bringing the other hand out of the sludge to help drag herself to the surface, her bruised shoulder screaming in pain.

Brianna's face breaks the surface with deep gasping breaths and she hauls herself onto the side of the tub, coughing and spitting out the black and white sludge, which form striped puddles on the floor, the two colors never mixing. She still pulses from the thrusts of Beetlejuice below the surface as she coughs though deep gasping breaths. Behind her the liquid Beetlejuice again forms from the sludge and wraps his arms around her tenderly while still thrusting at a quick pace below the surface, smiling evilly as he starts licking the side of her face. When suddenly, there's a knock at the door, accompanied by the words, "Hey Brianna you in there?"

Startled, Beetlejuice reforms to his regular self, only drenched from the bath water. "I just need to pick up my hairbrush, mind if I come in?" Brianna's still coughing and try's to give out a shout for help, but Beetlejuice quickly puts a hand over her mouth and drags her to the far side of the tub, juicing the shower curtain closed. But her mom must have heard some of the coughing because she asks, "Brianna are you ok?" Beetlejuice answers for her. "I'm fine mom, go ahead and get your hairbrush." The door opens and her mother enters, unaware that her daughter is being held hostage on the other side of the curtain. "I'm really worried about you sweetie, I'm thinking we should go see a specialist about these nightmares of yours." "That sounds like a swell idea and everything, but can we talk about this when I'm not in the tub?" Beetlejuice answers. "right right." she says while picking up her hairbrush. "I just hope we can get this thing taken care of before you go to college. I'd hate to have to keep you home so you miss your first few days of film school. It sounds like it would be a blast." films school huh? Beetlejuice thought to himself. She didn't seem like the moviemaking type. Brianna's mother leaves the bathroom and Beetlejuice looks back to Brianna with a smile. "Now where were we?" he says with a wide grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Beetlejuice's visits were quickly becoming a nightly occurrence. He'd spend the day off causing mayhem and the night raping his wife. By day four of this it almost seemed routine. she couldn't help but be grateful for the small kindness he seemed to allow her, that he would listen when she insisted that she couldn't take any more, but that didn't mean he would leave. Instead he'd just make himself comfortable in her bed and wait. Although for him, comfortable meant being uncomfortably close to Brianna. Yet at the same time, this is when she liked him the most. It seemed all too easy to fall asleep in his arms, and his cooling presence seemed almost welcoming for the warm nights. But this didn't make up for the fact that most of his visits seemed to be done for the express purpose of scaring the crap out of her. Whisking her away to who knows where to give her more nightmare fuel, and trying to avoid him didn't really help much, so on this night, when she decided to do some late night jogging instead of waiting for Beetlejuice to show up, she didn't really expect it would be enough to escape him, but at this point even the hope of postponing it was enough to make her try.

She walks down the quiet, moonlit suburban neighborhood thinking of running away, fantasizing about actually being able to escape Beetlejuice. Maybe take a cab or bus and just leave. But her fantasizing was stopped short with the gravelly sounding words "And where do you think your goin?"

She sighs heavily with frustration and looks over to see the glowing eyes of Beetlejuice from under the shadow of a large tree "I was jogging. What with you always showing up I haven't had much time for it recently." She says with a hint of annoyance, but then she sighs again, only this time laced with defeat as she looks down at her shoes. "I'll be home soon." she looks over for his reply but Beetlejuice didn't meet her gaze, instead he was looking skyward. "Actually babes you've got the right idea. It's a great night, why waste it indoors. And this is a good a place as any." he says while wrapping his arms around her, having spontaneously appeared at her side.

She looks at the quiet suburbia surrounding them, in plain sight of at least 4 houses, whose inhabitants could wake up at any moment. She responds with a very skeptical "here?" He smirks "Well if by here you mean 10,000 feet above here, then yes, right here."

Suddenly there's no ground beneath her feet. She clutches to Beetlejuice tightly as she looks around, seeing nothing but clouds and empty sky. She glances below her, and her grip tightens around Beetlejuice's chest like a vice when she sees the tiny houses of her neighborhood below her.

He wheezes something through his crushed ribcage but she's too petrified to hear it. She pulls her face away and buries it in his shoulder. Her eyes tightly shut and heart pounding in her ears, adrenaline coursing through her veins. When suddenly something seems to occur to her. It's a half formed thought, a snap decision, but because of it she suddenly feels giddy. Fractured memories flood through her mind of the times when she was a child, looking out the window of an airplane gleefully as the world seemed to shrink below her, her mother sitting next to her and smiling, of Beetlejuice on their wedding day saying "What? no noooo. If anything I want you alive as long as possible. Ever heard of till death do us part?", of him giving her first aid whenever she got hurt, all run through her mind, and she starts to laugh. Chuckling gleefully into Beetlejuice shoulder while he listens, confused. Was she sobbing or laughing? When her arms suddenly slacken and she lets him go altogether, catching Beetlejuice off guard as she slips through his arms. He frantically grabs her wrists to stop her from plummeting to the ground below, forgetting in his panic that he could have easily just made her float.

"Brianna what the hell was that!" she looks up at him, still giggling and with a wide smile, oddly reminiscent of his, plastered across her face. With both her hands being held by Beetlejuice she hauls her legs up to wrap them around his ankles, then pulls herself up more by grabbing his belt. Already bent over from holding onto her, he's dragged farther down as she grabs onto his belt, and using this opportunity to climb onto his back, with some protest of "OW! Hey, watch it!" from Beetlejuice. She rests her chin on his shoulder while her arms and legs wrap tightly around his torso.

Giggling she asks, "you're not going to let me fall, are you?" In a voice that was not at all timid, but rather sly instead. Like she had him right where she wanted him.

Still uncomfortable with the young woman clinging to his back he responds with "Don't tempt me" as he twists around trying to get the giggling Brianna off his back and where she should be, on his front. He works to unlock her hands finally getting them to break and swiftly getting her head off his shoulder and into a headlock instead, but her legs are still wrapped tightly around him, and with one free hand she grabs his scraggly hair and yanks his head back. His eyes squint with pain and it seems to throw him off balance, so he starts to tilt in midair so Brianna is forced to climb around onto his front to stop from falling off, but she keeps her legs firmly locked around his waist even as she moves into this straddling position.

He waggles his eyebrows as his arms wrap around her shoulders and yank her down for a kiss, but she puts her forearm in front of her so that it smooshes against his face instead. He says some muffled curse or crude comment that she can't quite make out and she snickers at his ridiculous predicament. Oddly enough, so does he. But then his mouth opens underneath her forearm and starts slobbering all over it, which she pulls back quickly with an "ewww gross!" The moment her arm is away he bucks his hips and leans back farther so that she tumbles into his chest and he catches her with a kiss, but she unlocks one of her legs to knee him right in his crotch. He grimaces rather hilariously with pain as he sits bolt upright and swears loudly, while his wife tumbles onto his lap. He grabs her in another headlock, and gives her a vicious noogie, but she responds with "stop! Your choking me!" he reflexively loosens his grip on her head and she quickly slips her head out and yanks the collar of his jacket over his head with a loud "HA!"

Steamed at having fallen for her bluff, he pops his head back out and counter attacks with frenzied tickling. Causing her to cackle madly and curl up to protect her ticklish parts. But being on his lap hundreds of feet in the air, she really doesn't have anywhere to go, so to escape his onslaught she would have to go back on the offensive.

She quickly grabs him in a tight hug. Her head reaching over his shoulder and her hands messing with the hair at the back of his head. Beetlejuice, confused and wondering what the hell she's doing, asks "Babes? What the hell are you doing?" "Braiding your hair." She reply's mischievously. "WHAT!" He pry's her off and combs his fingers through his hair repeatedly; trying to work out the braids she had woven into his knotty, scraggly hair.

She grins widely has he works at his hair. Eventually he slumps back down in apparent exhaustion and she leans over on top of him, snickering as his head lolls back in midair and enjoying the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. Suddenly his arms fly around her and hold her to him in an iron grip as he rolls over so that he's the one on top, and the only thing stopping her falling to her death are his hands, one of which was on her ass, and she's pulled into an especially forceful kiss, his long, pointed tongue scraping the inside of her cheeks before he rolls back over and lets her break away from the kiss. Pulling her mouth off of his tongue sickeningly, which stays for a moment to lick his lips before retreating back into his grinning mouth while Brianna splutters and wipes her tongue on her shirt sleeve.

Beetlejuice laughs then starts a lazy sort of backstroke through the sky. She settles back down on top of him, watching his glowing green eyes look almost tenderly back into her dark brown ones. He thinks to himself how ironic that he had originally intended on this being a punishment for her trying to run off, but now she's just turned it on its head and got him feeling all romantic and junk.

Actually now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall every trying anything quite like this before. Sure he'd occasionally teleport people into the air to take advantage of their fear of heights, but so far he'd never taken anyone up this far that he hadn't actually wanted to drop. Snapping out of his train of thought he looks back at his wife to see that she's stopped staring at him and was now looking at the moon with an almost wise expression of being deep in thought, and he was pleased by how beautiful she looked. Sure her hair was still messed up from their wrestling but it still sparkled in the moonlight, and he congratulated himself on knowing how to pick em.

She sighs and rests her chin on her crossed arms that lay over his chest. He inhales deeply just to see her rise and fall with his chest (having gone a few good minutes without breathing at all) and this gains a small smirk from his wife, and he can feel her relax against him.

He could tell she was tired. Hell she had been tired for days, he knew that, he wasn't blind, and to be honest he didn't feel like trying to force some last minute sex on her, so instead he runs his fingers through her hair gently. Fixing it little by little, while she fights sleep.

"It's ok babes. Go ahead and sleep, I'm not going anywhere." "That's not what I'm worried about." "I'm not gonna drop you either." She gives him a hard look that says that's not right either, but she figures might as well roll with it and lets her eyes close, not quite falling asleep. He leans back and enjoys drifting through the air with this half asleep young woman on his chest for a while longer, before holding her tightly and teleporting back to her room, landing softly on her bed. Her eyes open blearily and she rolls off his chest onto the bed. He makes like he's about to sit up, but Brianna snuggles up against him and he decides against it.

He pulls her in close so that her head rests on his shoulder, kissing her forehead and then leaning his head on top of hers so he could smell her hair, and then waiting for her to fall asleep. As usual He had to be out of there by morning so her parents wouldn't catch on, but it was still a few hours before dawn and tomorrow was Sunday so he could stick around for a while longer, and he could get back to the terrifying sex tomorrow.

The next morning Brianna gets ready for church. It had been a long time since she had attended, and to be honest she didn't really care much for it. Still with her mother leaving for business trips all the time, it had been awhile since the whole family had been together, so her dad had suggested that they all attend as a nice family activity, and was pretty insistent about it too. Brianna knew that this was probably because of how much she had been avoiding them in the last few weeks, and didn't make a fuss about it when her dad suggested it. She figured it would be a good chance to help put her parent's minds at ease, and through that make sure they don't start getting nosy enough to give Beetlejuice any reason to hurt them.

She sits in the back seat of her dad's car as they head off to church. Humoring the thought of the church being able to deal with Beetlejuice somehow as she stares out the window. After all, isn't this kinda their area of expertise? Dealing with unruly spirits? She almost chuckled at the thought. Well if there were ever a church that could deal with Beetlejuice, her's certainly wasn't it.

Brianna's church had been, for lack of a better term, modernized. Instead of a choir, they had a band. The preacher's sermons were often accompanied by PowerPoint slides, and terms like demons and ghosts were used metaphorically, not literally. This wasn't the kind of place that would try to perform miracle healings and exorcisms. It was more along the lines of 'go see a doctor, and we'll keep you in our prayers'. Heck she doubted that many of them even believed in ghosts. If she were to ask the preacher for help, chances are he'd just tell her parents and she'd be committed to an insane asylum, like that would help her at all. And what about Beetlejuice? If by some bizarre stroke of luck the preacher did believe her, could he really do anything about it? When she was sure Beetlejuice wasn't around, she would often go on the internet, or search the library for ways to get rid of Beetlejuice. Based on her research, exorcisms required some personal object of the ghost from back when they were alive, and she hadn't exactly found any, so that option was out of the question. And if he didn't believe her, well Beetlejuice would probably just kill him for the sake of irony.

Tears start to form in her eyes as she's once again consumed by the helplessness of her situation, but she's able to rub them away by the time they pull into the parking lot.

She sits in the pew next to her parents. After the opening song and a few prayers for a family that recently lost a grandma after a long struggle with cancer, the preacher begins his sermon. He starts off with a story about some prisoners of war who were forced to work on a labor camp digging irrigation ditches and how one day, when counting the shovels, the soldiers found that one was missing and threatened to kill all the prisoners if the one who stole the shovel did not step forward. One man did, and he was killed on the spot. After searching everywhere and not finding the missing shovel, they did a recount, and found that the shovel had never gone missing at all, the soldiers had just miscounted. So the one man who had stepped forward had actually been innocent, and had let himself be killed to save the rest.

He then goes in to say that as Christians, it's their duty to help others in need, even if the consequences may be great. Brianna sinks into her seat guiltily, trying to fight back tears at what she sees as his insistence to try and help her. Can't he see that she can't be helped without risking everyone she cares about?

He then goes on to say that those in need shouldn't be afraid to ask for help when they need it, and that's when she decides she can't take it anymore. Choking on her sadness she tells her parents that she needs to go to the bathroom and quickly makes her way out of the main chapel, avoiding eye contact with her parents who watch her leave with a look of worry on their face's.

When the door closes behind her she wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a few deep, stuttering breaths to calm herself down, bracing herself with one hand against the door, when she hears a very audible click come from the lock.

Her hand jerks away from her eyes at the sound, then carefully grabs the door handle and pulls. It doesn't budge. Her face turns into a scowl as she grabs the handle with both hands and pulls with all her might, hissing to herself "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"What the hell was she thinking going off on her own like this! When a pair of arms grab her from behind, turn her around, and slam her into the opposite wall.

She fixes him with a venomous stare and he responds with mock guilt. "What, just because we had one romantic evening doesn't mean I'm gonna start going soft on you." He moves in to kiss her but she turns her head and strains to avoid his lips while half crying "Doesn't being in a church mean anything to you?" "Sure it does babes, it mean they're more forgiving when their booze disappears. Now," he grabs her chin roughly and turns her head to face his so she could see the broad smile on his face, "give your hubbie some sugar."

He locks lips, but she keeps her jaw clenched shut so his tongue can't work its way into her mouth. He slams a palm on the wall beside her head angrily, causing her to flinch at the sound, but her jaw stays shut, so he pulls out of the kiss, grinning. "This is one of those days where you gonna try and make things hard for me isn't it?" he lean back in to say in her ear "I love it when you do that."

His left hand slides into her pants and starts to finger her "Hey, whadaya know, feels like it's that time of the month. Fun fact about me babes, I love to get my hands dirty." She pushes him away, and surprisingly he budges, pulling his hand out of her pants and taking a few steps back, his fingers now covered in blood. "Whaaat, not in the mood for a little foreplay?"

"Beetlejuice not here. there's about a hundred people in the next room, I can't have my parents find out about you." "Ooooo your parents will find out? How awful!" he says sarcastically before taking a much more serious and threatening tone "You know, I am sick of always having to dodge those two every time I want to see my wife. You don't want to have to worry about your parents? Fine! You won't have to worry about anything but me!" screams start coming from the next room, and a look of terror forms over Brianna's face.

"What the hell did you just do!" "I just made sure that no one will be bothering us is all." But now was really not a good time to be giving Brianna a bullshit answer. Quick as a flash she pulls a hunting knife out from a holster on her shin, hidden beneath her pants, stabs Beetlejuice in the gut and yanks the blade upwards, slicing him open with surprising ease, before yanking the blade out and ramming it into the side of his neck all in one smooth motion. Thick, almost tar-like black blood seems from the wounds as she hisses through clenched teeth "What the FUCK did you just do?"

The lights in the room seem to dim as calmly, too calmly, Beetlejuice reaches up and grabs the hand still clenched around the handle of the blade sticking out of his neck, and with a crushing grip pulls the knife out of his neck and twists her fingers painfully so that she drops the knife with a clatter on the floor.

"I thought I made myself clear babes." He leans in close, black blood leaking out of the hole in his neck and still clenching her hand tightly." I'm the one you have to worry about." He lets go of her hand, smiling evilly as she slowly backs away. She gives a nauseating glance at the huge open wound across his torso. His insides seemed oddly solid, with a hint of greenish organs or bone poking through the dripping black blood. She fights to keep her breakfast down and quickly sprints past Beetlejuice to the large wooden doors to the chapel, banging on the door a few times before putting her ear to the door to try and hear what's going on, when a sickeningly moist Beetlejuice leans across her back and says "just you and me babes." And gives of a few evil chuckles as he grabs the kicking and screaming Brianna and carry's her away from the doors to pin her by the arms back against the nearby wall, the black blood that had oozed onto Brianna's back smearing across the off-white paint.

"Now," he says as blood starts leaking from his mouth "let's try this again shall we?" he starts leaning in when "NO!" Brianna shouts and tries to keep him at arms distance, bracing herself against the wall, when with a revolting squelch, Beetlejuice takes a step forward and her hands burst strait through his body, coming out on the other side covered in black blood while a smiling Beetlejuice gives a sly "Yes."

He pulls Brianna into a forceful kiss, a hand cradling her head while the other wrapped around her waist and pulls her in closer against his body until she sinks into the giant wound on his torso, his pot belly wrapping around her considerably thinner midsection as she screams into his kiss, Beetlejuice having no trouble getting her jaws open now as his inhuman tongue squirms in her mouth.

She can feel what could only be his organs shifting around in the giant wound that was threatening to engulf her own stomach and chest, and the blood, it wasn't just oozing across her, no. It was crawling!

Like watching moss grow in one of those time lapse's, the black blood spread from not only his split gut, but from where her arms stuck out of his chest as well, threatening to cover her, when suddenly she feels a small lurch forward, deeper into Beetlejuice, and something clammy and wet slide's across the small of her back, which in horror she realized could only be his intestine, and she lurches forward again.

Too close to be able to kiss properly Beetlejuice takes his mouth away and leans his head in next to hers, giving small blood covered kisses on the side of her face as she whimpers through a stream of tears. "You're all mine babes, don't forget that. All mine." She lurches forward, and more organs snake across her back as her chest starts to vanish into his body.

Smiling, he pulls her face into the crook of his shoulder where she had stabbed him and she screams into the thick blood still leaking from the wound. Another lurch forward and she's honest to god standing inside of Beetlejuice, screaming into his shoulder as his belly re-seals itself around her, even his clothes repairing themselves.

One last lurch and she falls out the other side of him, screaming as she hits the ground, covered in the still squirming blood, and shaking in terror at what she just experienced as the blood drips onto the ground in thick black globs.

" You..sick…bastard." she says heavily through gasping breaths. She coughs and spits out some blood, before continuing with considerably more malice in her voice "I've wanted to kill you since the day we met. If you weren't already dead, then you would be, many times over. But no. I finally get an excuse to kill someone, and guess what? He's already dead." Wow, Beetlejuice thinks to himself, I married a closet psychopath. Or as some might call them, a woman. He almost snickers at his own joke, but refrains as Brianna continues.

"But even then the only thing stopping me from fighting you till my last breath was the threat of hurting my family and friends. I only married you so that you would leave them alone, and if you won't uphold your end of the bargain, then neither will I."

Beetlejuice see's that she has the knife back in her hand as she sits up and turns to face him "So you like blood on your hands?" and turns the blade to her own chest "Well this must be your lucky day."

Shiiiiiiiit! Beetlejuice yells in his own head as he moves to stop her, and in the split second he had, he resorted to the best he could think of at the time, possession.

The blade freezes an inch from her chest, and with a trembling movement is pulled away and stabbed into the ground beside her with considerable force, embedding the blade in the hardwood floor. Her hands fly to her head, clenching it tightly as she screams "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Double shit, he'd forgot. You can't fully possess your spouse, and what's worse, he had done it at one of the few times she was actually mad enough to have a chance at fighting him out. Hell he wasn't much more than a voice in her head!

She pounds the floor with her fist while her other hand quickly grabs the knife and yanks it out of the floor, immediately trying to stab herself in the throat, only for the blade to stop a few inches from it. You can see that the retinas of her eyes glow a bright green from Beetlejuice's magic as her trembling arm strains to try and bring it closer while simultaneously try's to keep it away "Come on babes! Don't kill yourself on my account, you wouldn't like doing all that paperwork!" her other hand grabs her fist and try's to pull the knife closer, and then seems to switch allegiance and try's to push the knife hand away. "I'm serious Brianna, its not worth it!" "I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She roars as her eyes glow an even brighter green, and with a deafening series of cracks the room around her starts to warp and split, tiny flashes and sparks of green energy going off all around the room with an electric crackle.

She's using my juice… HOW THE HELL IS SHE USING MY JUICE! "Look, Brianna, let's just calm down, and quit doing… whatever the hell it is you're doing with my juice before I get, uhhh, mad. Yeah. Real mad. And then you'll be in trouble." God even he knew that sounded lame. "RRRAARRRG! YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL—MAKE—YOU—PAY!"

That's it, she's too out of it to be reasoned with, and Beetlejuice had to calm her down somehow before she got herself hurt. And he might not be able to possess her fully, but there was still one thing he could do.

She gags, and drops the knife as her hands quickly grasp her throat as she chokes. She staggers to her feet, face turning red beneath the black blood that covered her as she struggles, and fails to breathe. The chaos around her slows to a halt as her vision, already blurred from rage, fade's to black as her pounding heart starts to shut down from lack of oxygen.

She blacks out and starts to fall, but is caught by Beetlejuice and slumps in his arms. Her breathing now steady.

A slight smirk forms across Beetlejuice's face as he looks at his passed out wife in his arms, brushing some blood-caked hair out of her face gently with his free hand. "Hell of a way to keep a guy on his toes babes. Sure picked a fighter with you huh." and he gives her a small kiss on the forehead, "that's my girl." He picks her up gently, almost cradling her in his arms and walks behind a small booth by the front door that functioned as a receptionist desk for the church. He slumps down behind it with Brianna on his lap and he fixes her hair little by little. The big oak doors open outwards and people start wandering out, the room completely free of any evidence of Beetlejuice and Brianna's tussle. The churchgoers are obviously talking about something, but in no real distress, and as they start walking past the booth you see that Beetlejuice and Brianna have disappeared without a trace, while her parents walk out of the main church, their eyes darting around for any sign of their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

She starts regaining consciousness who knows how long after. Blearily, her eyes open slightly, mind too exhausted and body too sore to fully comprehend her surroundings, or what happened, or what she was doing. Everything seemed to be in a fog. Her brain slowly tries to comprehend the bizarre input coming from her surroundings, the first of which being the smell. The air seemed stale, old, laced with alcohol, tobacco, and candles? From the warm flickering glow she could just barely see, candles seemed about right, all mixed in with the smell of him. Having long since gotten accustomed to his presence whenever she slept, her slow as molasses brain chalks this up as a sign of things being all hunky dory and a great reason to go back to being passed out, especially since she felt really comfortable otherwise.

Sometime later she makes another bid for consciousness, the first thing she registers being that she felt really good right now, like she just had some really erotic dream. She shifts slightly, and can feel someone else move as well. "Hey babes, you awake yet?" Beetlejuice says softly. Well, softly for him. She moans and shifts in a bit tighter to him, barely able to comprehend the words, just wanting to get back to sleep. Must have been a good dream, whatever it was. "Yeah alright, five more minutes." He responds, shifting his arm that held her against him. It occurred to her that she wasn't lying down, but that she was sitting, except, she didn't really feel like she was. In fact she couldn't feel much of anything below the waist. Except when a pleasant buzz starts radiating from her crotch, and she's sent back to that pleasant, dreamlike fog.

Beetlejuice sits in his favorite chair, a large, dusty, overstuffed antique thing whose brownish red color seemed to blend in with the dim, candle lit surroundings of his living room perfectly. A naked, passed out Brianna rests on his lap, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and the other slowly fingering her. His hand coated in blood, which had also spread across his pant leg and onto the old chair. It had been awhile since he had been able to use this technique he'd perfected awhile back, which basically boiled down to stick his fingers in a girls vag in a certain spot and pump her full of magic, since for whatever reason it didn't work on the non-living. But on living girls it was pretty much guaranteed to give them a grand old time, for an awful long time.

It had been hours since they had left the church, though how long exactly even he couldn't say, partially due to how time moved differently in the neitherworld, and partially due to a ghost's natural insensitivity to the flow of time. It's how they can tolerate things like waiting in line for years, or living in the same house for centuries. After the fight she had put up he felt that some kind of a reward was in order, or maybe an apology, hell if he knew. After all it's not like he was exactly being selfless here. It's like he said, he likes to get his hands dirty.

But enough's enough he supposed, especially after the whole, "using his juice while he possessed her" thing. Him being around as long as he has, it takes a lot to freak him out, so while chances are she probably could never do anything like that again, he didn't particularly feel like pushing his luck at the moment. Maybe some other time.

He carefully lifts up Brianna and carry's her back outside his coffin/house. Once out he teleports them back to her bedroom, taking note of the orange glow of the setting sun that filtered in from her bedroom window. He gently laid Brianna on her bed, now fully clothed, and was about to take his leave when he hears voices approaching from the hallway. He sticks his head through the wall to see Brianna's mother making her way across the hall, the voice of her father echoing from downstairs saying something about a recent photo being in Brianna's room with her school memorabilia. He raises an eyebrow at this and pulls his head back into the room as Brianna's mother opens the door, followed by an earsplitting yell of "Brianna!"

She jerks awake like a cat dropped into a bucket of water, a reflex honed from her time with Beetlejuice, but even the sudden spike of adrenaline isn't enough to overcome how exhausted and groggy she felt. Her mother rushed to Brianna and pulled her into a tight hug as she shouted over her shoulder "Bruce! Come quick! It's Brianna!"

There's a thundering of feet as Brianna's father raced up the stairs and practically skidded into her room with a relieved "Oh Brianna, thank god you're ok." Deciding against leaving just yet, Beetlejuice leans against a nearby wall, looking rather amused at the events transpiring before him.

"Brianna where have you been? We were just about to file a missing's person report. We were so worried!" her mother half shouts at her as tears begin to form in her eyes and her father continues with "When did you get here? I checked your room barely an hour ago, and we've been waiting at the front door ever since."

"What?" she says dumbly as she looks at her father through squinted eyes, confusion plain to see "I don't know, I don't…" "Where have you been!" her mother butts in through her daughters mumbling "you've been gone all day!" "I don't, I don't know. Where's…" "Brianna you have to tell us what happened." Her father says sternly "I don't, I-I can't," panic starting to rise in her voice "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" her dad roars. Brianna's eyes dart around the room, now very much awake, and they rest on Beetlejuice, leaning on the opposite wall, obvious that she can now see spirits when others cant. Her eyes seem to plead with him to help her. So much so, that he even takes a step away from the wall towards her, before leaning back against the wall and averting his eyes, a mix of stubbornness and shame on his face.

Her panic increases as he turns away, and her eyes turn back to her father. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" "Nothing! I mean I don't know! I mean," "DON'T LIE TO ME BRIANNA!" "You haven't started taking drugs have you?" her mother adds in almost timidly at her husband's rage. "IS THAT IT? HAVE YOU STARTED TAKEING DRUGS?" "No! I would never!..." "I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

Beetlejuice scowls, his eyes still fixed on the wall to his right, away from Brianna. Father or not this guy was really starting to make his blood boil. Who does he think he is talking to his girl like that?

Soon it grows into a full blown tirade, with Brianna sobbing on the bed, her mother having scooted over so that she sat on the edge of the bed quietly while her father roared for Brianna to explain herself. Her face in her hands, she kept repeating (in one form or another) "I can't tell you, I can't, you don't understand what might happen if I did." When her father suddenly grabbed her by the shirt collar so that she would look him in the eye, and you could practically hear Beetlejuice's resolve snap.

Suddenly he's no longer leaning against the wall, he's standing on the ground in front of Brianna, holding her father up by the neck a few feet above the ground, with a downright murderous look in his eye. "Don't—touch—my—WIFE!"

Her mother screams and jumps up from the bed, backing into the opposite wall "Beetlejuice no!" Brianna yells in alarm as she quickly leaps across the bed, wraps her arms around his chest and pulls. "Don't! Leave my dad alone! Drop him!" but he doesn't budge, instead keeping his murderous gaze on her father, who was slowly suffocating in his grip, which was tightening. "Beetlejuice stop!" she yells again, but seeing as that wasn't working, she quickly grabbed her ceramic bedside lamp, yanked the cord out of the wall, and smashed it on his head.

Caught by surprise, he drops her father, and Brianna yells to him and her mother as she grabbed Beetlejuice and tried to hold him back "RUN! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! GO!" "Bre-Brianna…" her mother stutters as she helps her husband to his feet. "GET OUT NOW!"

They race out the door as Beetlejuice prys Brianna off and disappears, but she can still feel his presence as the light changes and the house around her warps, showing that Beetlejuice must be possessing the house.

She sprints out the door just before it slams shut, and she hear's the scream of her mother from down the hall as the stairs she and her husband were running down suddenly flattens into a slide which causes them to trip and slide to the bottom in a heap. Brianna sprints down the hallway after them, but the long rug that ran down the hallway suddenly comes alive, rearing up like a giant charmed cobra that wove back and forth, blocking whichever side she attempted to run past it on.

Her bedroom door fly's open with a loud "bang!" and like a vacuum the air starts getting sucked into it, blowing her long hair in the direction of the open door as it tries to suck her back in. The carpet snake closes in on her, trying to herd her back in as the suction from her room increases and her doorway seems to cave in like it was being sucked into a black hole, leaving a round, dark hole in the wall.

Remembering her knife from earlier, she reaches for the holster on her leg and is surprised to see her knife still there. She whips it out and lunges at the carpet snake, quickly cutting a deep tear in the carpet and rocketing past it as fast as she could, making it to the stairs and sliding down the stair-slide as the carpet snake whips out to try and grab her, but misses by a few inches as she ducks beneath its grasp.

She sprints towards the sound of her mother's screams, and Beetlejuice yelling.

Beetlejuice stands behind what looks almost like an army of furniture that has her parents cornered in the living room by the window. Panicked, her father grabs one of the smaller pieces of furniture (an end table) and rams it against the window, which shatters, her parents ducking to avoid the shattered glass, but before the shards even meet them it spontaneously repairs itself with an evil sounding remark of " I don't think so." from Beetlejuice.

She races over to them and puts herself between Beetlejuice and her parents. She puts the knife to her throat and says "Beetlejuice, stop right now or I'll…" but the knife fly's out of her hands and embeds itself in the wall with a feral scowl from Beetlejuice. "I am so, FUCKING sick of having to put up with these two nosy god damn pain in the asses!" he yells more at her parents than her. But Brianna takes a step closer and looks at him with those pleading eyes. "Beetlejuice! Don't! I'll never forgive you if you hurt my family! No, they're not just my family, we're married, that makes them your family too!" "I DON'T WANT A FUCKING FAMILY!" "THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT ME!" she screams back at him, sounding hurt at his words. He snarls and starts to walk towards her parents, ghosting right through her like a chilling breeze. He reaches for her father who cringes and shuts his eyes as he backs into the wall as much as possible trying to avoid Beetlejuices hand, but Brianna slips in front of him, his outstretched arm going right through her, and meets him with a kiss.

For a moment he's stunned. The two of them in this awkward position, with him being intangible and his arm reaching through her shoulder after her father, and her standing on tiptoes (since she's shorter than him) to kiss him as best she can without being able to touch him. His eyes soften as his arms wrap around her and become solid as he returns her kiss. Her arms in turn wrapping around him, with one hand sliding her fingers into his scraggly hair and the other resting on his shoulder. He pulls her in a bit closer for a more forceful, but still very passionate kiss, while Brianna's parents watch in shock and the possessed house returns to normal. Right then, Beetlejuice was tempted to just ditch the in-laws and spend some quality time with his wife, but something wasn't right, he could feel it.

As much as it pained him to do so, he breaks away from the kiss and looks over to see an ageing, business like woman appear in a puff of smoke a few feet away. He quickly spins Brianna around to face the woman and says, "Juno! Fancy meeting you here. But then again you always did know how to kill the mood." "Can it Beetlejuice." "Yeah that's right, say my name, go on." He taunts, but she continues, annoyed, "I didn't come here so you could rub in the fact that you finally found a girl naive enough to marry you." She says as she takes a piece of chalk out of her pocket and starts to draw a door on the wall. Brianna's eyes glance over at her parents to see that they've frozen in place, not moving a muscle, not even blinking. She opens her mouth to say something but Juno, guessing her question, cuts in with "Don't worry about your parents, they're just frozen in preparation to have their recent memories erased. They're going to be perfectly fine, as if this whole fiasco had never happened." "So they won't remember anything about Beetlejuice?" Brianna asked as Juno knocked three times and opened the door to the neitherwold. "No dear. Like I said, it'll be like this never happened." "That's all well and good," Beetlejuice butts in as a variety of ghosts in uniform start coming through the door, some going over to Brianna's frozen parents and others getting to work putting the house back in order and checking the perimeter for witnesses. "But why did they send you and not some other smuck? I thought you were busy with all that paperwork?" he says mockingly.

"Because the higher ups wanted me to try and talk some sense into you! It's bad enough what you've been doing to this poor girl, but with all the trouble you've been causing lately, we've even had to amend a rule." "Wow, all because of little old me? What an honor. What does that make this, the fourth time in a century?" "It's the seventh." "Wow, really? That must be a new record." he jokes, but Juno continues sternly "Beetlejuice, this is a new era. We can't just go haunting any old place anymore." But he wasn't really listening.

"Stay away from my wife." Beetlejuice growled at one of the uniformed ghosts who came a bit too close to him and Brianna for his liking. "If you'd behave we wouldn't even have to consider it!" Juno responds carelessly. Making Beetlejuices expression become considerably more menacing. "What, so now you actually do consider trying to separate us?" "I mean no. Of course not. We would never…" she stutters, but Beetlejuice had heard all he needed to know to confirm his suspicions. He placed a clammy hand on the back of Brianna's neck, and a small voice at the back of her mind spoke "Brianna, stay close to me. You have to trust me on this; they might try to kill you to get me back under their thumb. You can probably trust Juno, but I Ain't that popular a guy anywhere, and there's no telling if these other smucks won't try something stupid. And I don't care about any suicidal tendencies I might have driven you to. I'll give you a heartfelt apology later, but right now, stay right next to me." And he says aloud to Juno "That doesn't sound too convincing to me." Her expression becomes even more serious. "Just keep your head down and make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again. You've already ruined the poor girls life, don't go and ruin her afterlife as well." She says in a tone that suggested she knew nothing she could say would have any effect on the poltergeist. "I can't promise anything." He jokes as Brianna's parents were being levitated to their bedroom by a ghost who looked like he had died from both freezing and starving to death. The rest of the ghosts start filing in through the door and back to the neitherwold as Juno gives him a hard look and responds with a hint of defeat in her voice. "Of course you can't. You're just as useless and manipulative as you've ever been. It was stupid of me to ever think you could change." She sighs and mutters to herself "Why did all that power and talent have to be wasted on a poltergeist."

As the final two ghosts pass through the door to the neitherwold, Juno turns to go as well, but Brianna takes a step forward out of Beetlejuices arms and yells. "Wait! Please, before you go, can you tell me something?" Juno turns back around and faces her "I guess we owe you at least that." Brianna scowls slightly as she points back at Beetlejuice. "How do I kill him?" Juno's expression saddens as she looks from Brianna to Beetlejuice. Secretly appalled to hear such words come from the poor girls mouth, at what living with Beetlejuice had driven her too. "You can't. The closest thing anyone could can get to killing a ghost is to perform an exorcism, but for that you need something personal of his from back when he was alive. And he made sure to burn everything he ever owned many years ago." She turns back to the doorway and continues. "And no, there isn't anything else I can do. He's out of my jurisdiction. I can't make him do anything. Technically he's your responsibility, not mine. I'm so sorry." And she walks through the door, closing it behind her.

"Well jeeze babes, I could have told you that." Beetlejuice says in a lighthearted tone, as if asking someone how to kill him really wasn't that big a deal. "You also could have lied." She says angrily. "True." he responds thoughtfully. "Aww well, come on toots, let's get something to eat. You're starving. And I guess we should probably try out talking for once." Now that he mentioned it, she was hungry as fuck. Which was weird because she almost never sweared, even in her head. Although she admits that now would be a really good time to start. "How did you know?" "Hey, I barely even possessed you earlier, and even then I could feel how your stomach thought it would be a great idea to start eating itself."

They make it to the kitchen and he starts to look in the cupboards. "im gonna warn you though. I may be over a hundred years old but that doesn't mean I can cook for shit." "Well what can you make?" he pulls a can from the shelf and examines the label. "You want any cranberry sauce?" she almost felt like laughing, in fact she probably would have if he hadn't just tried to kill her parents. "That bad huh?"

He puts the can back and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl "Hey, give me some credit babes." and places it on the table, where it falls apart into perfectly sliced pieces "I'm not completely useless." he takes a slice and bites it in half "You just have to know how to use me." He says in a ridiculous, supposedly seductive tone. She picks up an apple slice and inspects it while Beetlejuice continues, "You should see what I can do with potatoes. Or a watermelon." "So you're some kind of fruit slicing genius, but if I asked you to make macaroni and cheese you'd probably burn the house down?" "I dunno, I can make some pretty swell Italian food. Macaroni's Italian right?" and he continues in a sarcastic tone, "And im pretty sure that being over a hundred years old, I've at least figured out how to boil water for pasta." And then in a more thoughtful tone he says "But I'm sure I could find some way to burn the house down while making macaroni, it sounds like fun." "Well that's super," she says, while slightly unnerved at his eagerness to burn her house down. "But I don't think we even have any macaroni, so I'm just gonna stick with cereal." "Suit yourself."

So he sat down and worked on eating his apple while she gathered all the necessity's for a bowl of cornflakes. She sits down with her bowl, avoiding his eyes, and lets a moment of awkward silence pass between them before saying "So are we just not gonna mention how you almost killed my parents?" "Why? Did you wan'ta talk about it?" he says oddly casually considering the subject matter. She looks at him for a moment, then decides against it. "Alright, so what did you want to talk about that was so important?" "You know that I want you alive, but how much do you want it?" "You're asking if I want to die?" she responds skeptically. "More like if I have to keep you that way." She doesn't answer to that.

"Look babes, I'm not blind, and I Ain't stupid. I know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with." "Well that's a terrific understatement." She points out as he continues "But I like ya babes, Honest tuh god. And I don't say that about just anybody. I mean look at you. You think just any old dame could do what you're doing right now? And here you are making it look easy." "And what exactly am I doing?" he rolls his eyes. "You came this close to being an orphan, and here you are eating cornflakes with the guy who did it." "Wellll, I've gotten used to…" "Bullshit. I've seen hardened criminals with less backbone. And if I lost you, I don't know if I could ever find that again." She considers it for a moment. "That's probably the closest thing to a sincere 'I love you' I'm ever gonna get isn't it?" "What? Fuck no! I can do way better than that! But that's beside the point. What im trying to say is, you're not the only one who would want to see us separated. There are a lot of ghosts in the afterlife who aren't happy with me being able to do whatever the hell I want in the land of the living." "But in order to split us up, they would have to kill me right?" "Exactly. The minute you die, is the minute I lose the freedom to go where I want." "So far I don't see where this helps me at all." She says. He hunches over the table a bit, like he were about to reveal some secret or juicy piece of gossip. "Remember those ghosts from a few minutes ago? Well they're stuck workin for the man because they committed suicide. It's the punishment for ending your own life, an eternity working some tedious desk job in the neitherworld." "That still sounds better than being stuck with you" she says with a hint of anger in her voice. "Maybe for a few days, but not for an eternity. Trust me. You're better off toughing it out with me." "But if some other ghost kills me?" "Then as long as you weren't begging them to do it, you're off the hook. What I want to know is, if someone tried to kill you, and I wasn't there to protect you… would you still fight back?"

She didn't know how to answer that. she hung her head and considered it for a time, staring into her cereal as she sought the words. Finally she answered "…. I don't want to die. But you aren't leaving me with much of a reason to live either."

They finish eating in silence, and after she's tossed her bowl in the dishwasher she says to Beetlejuice "I'm going to bed." And he leaps out of his chair with a "Right behind ya babes." She scowls in annoyance and says "I'd rather be alone Beetlejuice." "Awww, why start now" he says while slinging and arm playfully over her shoulder as they walk back to her room. "Besides, I've heard I'm pretty comfy for a dead guy." "Fine, but nothing else." "Awww, not even a little bit?" "If I said yes you'd have me on the celling." "Well who said I would take no for an answer?" he says while waggling his eyebrows "Because then I'd find a way to burn your house to the ground, wherever it is. And on top of that, I still have school tomorrow." "Perfect! You can sleep then." And she responds sarcastically "Great! Then maybe I could die of embarrassment at having failed school 2 weeks before graduation. That should be enough to avoid working in a cubicle my entire afterlife. " "Well when you put it that way," he grabs her with an almost dancer like flourish as she give out an annoyed shout of "hey!" and swung her around so that she lay in his arms like when he had first carried her over the threshold after they had been married "I'm sure we can work something out." he backs through her bedroom door and lets the two of them plop onto her bed. Him quickly getting on top of her while she breathes out a sigh of frustration at having not listened to her, when he gives her a big silly kiss, smiles a cheeky grin, then rolls off her and seems to immediately fall fast asleep. She sits up, dumfounded, but then smiles, changes into her pajamas and gets back into bed beside him and gets under the covers, and see's the apparently fast asleep Beetlejuice's arm outstretched towards her. She rolls her eyes and lies down with her head on his chest and lets his arm wrap around her waist, and her eyes close.


End file.
